Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memory Mysteries
by Mulunia
Summary: Tales of White Fire and Black Lightning. A continent is being ravaged by natural disasters! It's up to a boy named Eragon, no relation to the book series, and a Torchic named Mulu to go on an epic quest to save it! Based on my RP of the same name.
1. Prologue: Sorrow and Destruction

_-Prologue-_

In the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, there is a continent which houses three powerful Pokemon. These Pokemon are Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem. Each have fought in a massive war against the other, eventually destroying themselves in the process.

This meant an era of peace on this continent, and societies thrived. Exploration Teams discovered fertile land to grow crops, Rescue Teams formed a more developed police system, and the guilds became more prominent. Farms began springing up, as well as festivals and ceremonies to celebrate the peacetime.

One day, however, after years upon years of happiness, the three Pokemon returned. Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem restarted their war and terror engulfed the continent once more. The legendary Pokemon Meloetta crafted eight mystical instruments, led by a flute, to harness the power of nature to ward off destruction and return peace to the continent. It worked, and sealed the three Pokemon away, this time under deep mountains and separated from their sources of power.

Generations passed, and societies regained their peaceful balance. The Instruments of Meloetta were forgotten, as were the three Pokemon. That was, until earthquakes and storms began to ravage the countryside. Much of the Eastern Continent has become a wasteland, and there seems to be no hope….

******Future note: There will be a lot of shiny Pokemon here. Why? Because I feel like it! XD Actually, I do have a reason, which I shall explain later if you can't figure it out after the first few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_-Chapter 1-_

Mulu, a female shiny Torchic who wore a red bow on her head, was practicing her red harp at the beach, her music echoing eerily. The sun was setting, but it would still be hours before the twilight. The ocean waves crashed softly as Mulu's feathers sparkled in the sunlight.

Eragon, a human who wore a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans, was sitting near the rocks, watching the waves hit the cliff he was by. He had just put his violin down and heard a harp nearby.

Mulu began to sing something to go along with her tune. It was a haunting-sounding song she made about freedom and hope. Hope for better times.

"Fly away… Fly away…

With the dream song…

Fly away… Wi-ith me… To-onight…

I may not know it… But you just might sho-ow it…

So fly… Fly away… With me… To-onigh"

Eragon walks towards the music after putting his violin in his arrow quiver. After walking and listening for a few moments, he adds his own lyrics as he walks up to the Torchic playing the harp.

"Fly, fly away,

with the dream song,

'till I know your mine…"

Mulu heard a male voice. She abruptly stops, and, startled, loses her tune. "I-I thought I was alone!"

"I thought so too, until I heard the music from your harp," Eragon replies. He walks around Mulu, leans up against a tree, and lifted up his violin. "What? I like music…"

Mulu shook her head. "Can't argue with that". She starts playing a different tune, one that was less haunting.

"So… what's your name?" Asked Eragon as he slowly built up the dramatic parts of the song.

"I'm Mulu." She cocked her head to the side. "I've never met a human before. Where'd the rest of you go?"

Eragon decided to answer her first question before the second, "I'm Eragon, in case you were wondering. As for where we went, I'm not all that sure myself. You see, I'm only sixteen, and can only remember the past four years of my life…." Eragon then sat down against a tree with a slightly depressed look on his face. "I guess underground, though. That's the first place I remember being."

"How sad," Mulu replied. She thought for a moment, then had an idea. "Hey! How 'bout you come with me? The place where I live isn't very far."

"Sure. It's not like I have anyplace else to go…."

"Great! Follow me!" Mulu put her harp in her beak and ran towards the nearby rainforest, on of the last lush places on the Continent.

**Thus, our story begins. In the next chapter, we will see the place that Mulu lives and perhaps meet some new faces along the way. By the way, thank you, Neoshadowwolf for your extremely helpful review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Gang

_-Chapter 2-_

"It's deep inside. Almost no one can find the city unless they're born there," Mulu explained as she led Eragon through the rainforest. They were headed towards Sparkling City, where only shiny Pokémon live.

"Really? I would have guessed…" Just as Eragon said this, a branch he pushed out of the way came back and hit him in the face. "Umhn…" The rest of what he said was lost as a second branch knocked him off his feat, this time not caused by him.

"Heh, heh. Looks like the forest isn't used to you yet." Suddenly, a Grovyle leaped down from the tree branches. He wore a black ribbon over his face like a mask. "Give us all your Poke!"

"What…? Poke? What's that?" Eragon got up from the ground with a confused look on his face. "Look, I have no idea what these 'Poke' things are, but if you're looking to rob us, that's not gonna happen." Eragon then took out both of his swords and stood between Mulu and the Grovyle.

The Grovyle rolled his eyes. "Poke. Money." He gave a hidden signal and several Treecko landed around them. "Fork over the cash, and you won't get hurt!" They said.

"Won't get hurt? Wow, sounds like you're pretty sure of yourself," Eragon raised a slight eyebrow as he replied, and readied his legs for an attack.

One of the Treeckos performed Energy Ball and shot it at Eragon.

"What the-?" was all Eragon had time to say before the Energy Ball hit him. As he got up, another Energy Ball was shot at Mulu. Right before it hit her, Eragon jumped in front of it, and the two hit the tree behind them.

Mulu leaped to in front of Eragon and burned half of the Treecko with Flamethrower. All of them fled except for their leader, the Grovyle. He scowled, and then noticed that the Torchic had a harp. "Y-you have an instrument?"

Mulu hesitated before answering. Why did he ask her that if he clearly saw the instrument? Besides, why did he want to know? "Yes…."

"Why does that concern you? Last time I checked, you tried to kill us," Eragon growled as he, once again, stood between the Grovyle and Mulu.

The Grovyle laughed. "Why would I kill you? We need cash to survive. Besides, I know a little of the legends." He jumps up to a high tree branch. "Follow me if you know some of them too."

"What?" Eragon stood there, swords to the sides, with a very confused look on his face. "He doesn't want to kill us… then why attack us?" He looked at Mulu as though she knew something and he didn't.

Mulu looked back at Eragon. "I guess he was bluffing." She looked up to the high branches. "Hey, Grovyle! Can we follow you in the morning? It's awfully dark right now!" Which was true. The rainforest was always dark, but night had rolled in, and the forest was now near pitch-black.

"Sure, sure. Start a campsite, but we're leaving at dawn." The Grovyle leaps down and lands gracefully on his feet on the forest floor. "Name's Emer, by the way."

Eragon looked at Mulu, then at Emer. "Was she right? Were you just bluffing?"

He looks away. "Yeah, but it's the only way to make sure we get what we need." Once a campsite was started, Mulu sat down and started to play her harp. It was usually red, but it seemed to glow in the face of the fire.

Emer pulls out a bright green cello with a leaf design on it and plays along with Mulu's tune. "Aye… the sweet language of the soul… music… does no one understand? Aye… probably not…" He closes his eyes and starts playing a sad song.

Eragon sat against a tree, watching Mulu and Eragon play their music. As he listened, he brought out his violin and joined the song, only he put a few upbeats into it; the only way a violinist could.

Emer began to play faster once he heard the violin. "Try to keep up!" He called to Eragon. The beat got more frantic as Mulu stopped playing. A harp can't keep up with a violin and cello.

Eragon, struggling to keep up with Emer, started to listen to the song itself. That's when he understood the meaning and what Emer was feeling. Eragon stopped playing and asked Emer, "Emer, why do you feel this way? What happened and why is it affecting you so much?"

Emer kept playing.

_"Why does no one understand?" _He sings

_"Why does no one see?_

_"My parents are dead, I have to lead-_

_"Oh, it's too much for me!_

_"Freedom is my wish, as my family's safety._

_"The trees are my realm, but-_

_"I'd give it all up, just to see them happy."_

"The song doesn't make much sense," Mulu whispered to Eragon as Emer sang.

Eragon walks up behind Emer and puts a hand on the Grovyle's shoulder. "Emer… you can stop playing… I understand…."

Emer looked up at him. "Humans. Where did all of you go?" Mulu shrugged. "He doesn't know. He only remembers the last four years."

Eragon thinks for a moment. "Maybe it was eight years. I can only remember the past four, so I guess eight was the amount I forgot." He puts his violin down, looks up to the sky, and says, "I'm going to shoot my bow for a little while." With that, he left the two Pokémon to go practice shooting in the woods.

**We shall stop this chapter here, but there is far more to come, like the characters actually reaching the city. :3 All of you should know that from this point on, there are going to be references to many different media (including video games). If you can point out the references, good for you!**


	4. Chapter 3: The New Member

_-Chapter 3-_

"But it's still dark out!" Mulu protested as Eragon left to go practice his bow. Emer growled and played a bouncy song on his cello, a song that was of storm.

"_Falling rain, falling rain-_

"_Here, it comes and goes again._

"_Raining from the clouds, falling from the sky._

"_Fallen rain, fallen rain-_

"_There, it came and went again-_

"_Ever in the cycle of liiife"_

Mulu looked over to him. "Wow! You're really good! How about you come travel with us?"

Emer thought over his reply. "I'll think about it."

As Eragon walked through the rainforest, he got lost not only in his thoughts, but in the area as well. Eventually, he realized he was lost, but didn't freak out because he knew that Mulu would guess so. So, he simply sat against a tree, took out his violin, and played a song. He didn't know how he knew this song, but it always seemed to strike a nerve in his emotions, and he liked that.

Mulu yawned. Night had passed, and the sun was rising to a beautiful morning. The dawn's light sparkled against the dew of the rainforest, and Kricketunes could be heard chirping. Shroomish wandered the forest floor, spreading their moss and the sweet scent of dew-honey. Mulu looked over and saw that both Eragon and Emer were gone. She yawned again. *_They're probably spending some guy time together,_* she thought to herself.

Emer, however, was back with his gang of Treeckos. "Listen, I know that we're family, and that we've been through a lot together, but I think I have a purer calling with that Torchic and Human." One Treecko, the oldest of the lot, stepped forward. "We understand. Just don't forget to send back money and food, okay?" Emer nodded. "Don not worry, my brothers and sisters. We can, and will, survive. Wish me luck!" With that, bringing his cello, Emer left his Redwood Tree home, possibly never to return.

Eragon, like Mulu, was wondering about the group, but he was wondering when the others will find him. He had already stopped playing his violin, and was now trying to sing for some Swablu, who have perched in curiosity at the Human. Eragon had never had a voice for singing, but he thought he would try anyways.

"…_And she's buy-ing a stairwaaayyy… to heaven…_

He stopped singing, "Man, I suck. Isn't that right little birdies?" When he looked at the branch where the Swablu once were, he didn't see a single bird. "Guess that proves it… I really do suck…"

Emer, who decided to look for Eragon first, finally found him after a few minutes of searching. "Come the ruins await."

Eragon, who was sitting, got up quickly and looked at Emer. "Ruins? What do you mean by RUINS?"

Mulu heard Eragon's outburst. She ran after the source of the sound and found the other two. Mulu looked at Emer. "You didn't tell me you wanted to go to the ruins!"

Emer sighed. "Look." He pulled out a map. It was crudely drawn, and written on the bottom right-hand corner was written, **The Continent** "We are here," Emer explained as he pointed at the southern area of the rainforest, near the beaches to the east. "The ruins, where an ancient legend dwells, is here." He pointed at the northern tip of **The Continent**. "We'll have to treck through the rest of the Vast Rainforest, then hike the Rugged Mountains, and survive Spice Desert. After going through those trials, we'll find ourselves at our destination." He rolled up the map and put it away, then looks skyward, despite the sky itself being blocked by canopy. "We better move with the sun."

"Wait a minute! Mulu, I thought that we were going to your home?" Eragon stood up with a confused look on his face, then faced Emer. "Since when did you tell us where we go?"

Mulu nodded. "I agree. I'm all for trecking across stuff and adventuring, but I promised Eragon that I'd show him my home. Besides, we can restock there. Let's go!" Mulu started running deeper into the rainforest. Emer groaned, "Fine," and followed.

Eragon glanced at Emer with a smug look on his face, then quickly walked up next to Mulu. Emer quietly growled at Eragon, but did nothing more. As Eragon talked with Mulu, he thought things over in his head. This was the first time in four whole years when he was in a group for more than a day.

Mulu stopped. "There it is." In front of them was a large clearing, and filling that clearing was an enormous city that sparkled in shined like the sun.

"It's so big…" Emer gasped. "And bright," He then added. He gingerly stepped forward, out of the shade of the rainforest, out of wonder for the city. In the full daylight, is skin sparkled an emerald-green, his leaf red, and his underbelly pale, showing that Emer wasn't a normal Grovyle.

"This was where I was born," Mulu said, currently oblivious to Emer. "Sparkling City."

**Well, a new face has the joined the group, and they have reached Mulu's birthplace. The next chapter shall include a princess, a Jirachi, and a prophetic storm. Until next time- see you! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Shining City

_-Chapter 4-_

"Wow. It's… It's… beautiful." Eragon gasped. All he could do was stare at the city in front of him, for he had never seen one before now. "You live here, Mulu?"

"Yep," Mulu replied. "Born and raised." She looked to see Eragon's stunned face, and noticed Emer. "Oh, cool! I didn't know you were Shiny."

"I don't really think it matters." Emer mumbled.

Mulu shrugged and started walking towards the city. "Well, c'mon!" As they walked, Mulu jabbered on about the city. "Shining City is the capital of the entire Continent! It-"

"Wait!" Emer interrupted. "I thought it was called Sparkling City?"

"The names are interchangeable. Either way, the city is home to nothing but Shiny Pokémon, hence the name."

Eragon walked behind Emer and Mulu as they entered the city, taking in all the sights around him. The homes sparkled with a golden hue, the roads were shining silver, and the clouds in the sky seemed to be made out of white crystal. Pokémon children ran and played in the streets, all of them Shiny. Even the smells of a bakery seemed to shine in their own way. In the horizon, rising above all the other buildings, was a grand castle that outshined everything else. It glowed with a radiating brilliance, and seemed almost dreamlike. "Mulu, this place is amazing! I can't believe that all this is real…"

"Just wait until you see the princess!" Mulu happily replied. "She's so pretty!"

"Princess? Um… Mulu, that might not be a good idea…" Eragon had a scared look on his face as he said this. At this, Mulu and Emer looked at him funny. To them, meeting royalty face-to-face was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Eragon tried to explain himself. "You see, I'm not really a people person. I think it's because I've been alone for so long…"

Mulu laughed at this. "Silly! How are you gonna get better at meeting people if you don't practice? Let's go!" She started running towards the castle.

"Mulu… I don't think I'm ready for this…" Eragon protested as he followed Mulu. Even though he thought it was a bad idea, he didn't want to be alone again, so the followed her.

* * *

The guards in front of the castle let Mulu and Eragon pass, but not Emer. "Hey! You're not a citizen!" Emer fumed at this. "You just let a human in!"

"That's because Her Highness would want to meet him. Now scat!" Emer was angered by this, but knew that any trouble that he brought to them would only make things harder for them, so he left the guards' presences.

* * *

The main room inside the castle had a topaz floor ballroom with quartz walls and a spiraling staircase in the center made of diamonds. It led to the throne room, which was completely embedded in pearls. The sweet scent of incense wafted throughout the castle, giving a sense a tranquility.

Eragon was overwhelmed by all the sights around him. "Mulu, can we stop for a minute? I feel like I'm going to pas-"He then slumped to the floor at the top of the staircase, just before they entered the throne room. A member of the royal guard, a Shiny Aggron, picked Eragon up and set him down before the throne, which was adorned with rubies and sapphires. "Bow to your leader! Bow to Princess Bonibelle!" Mulu followed his order and bowed to the Princess, who was so smothered with precious jewels that one could not even tell what Pokémon she was.

Eragon was still passed out as the guards fumbled with him. The only thing he said after about fifteen minutes was, "Uhhhhhhh…"

Bonibelle did not appreciate this act of disrespect. "Such a pitiful human. He doesn't even have the nerve to stand up straight in front of me. Human! If you know what's good for you, you will pay me respect!"

"Wah?" Eragon said as he quickly came to. He got up and drew both of his swords. "Mulu, what's going on!?"

Mulu was still bowing. "Put your face to the floor and stay quiet!" She whispered to him.

Eragon was astounded by this. "What? I don't bow to anyone! That's my number-one rule: Treat all people as equals!" Eragon kept standing as he said this, ready for an attack by the guards.

The Princess chuckled, then clapped. "Very good. You passed my test. You, Human, are worthy to be my escort and guard!"

"Guard?" Mulu asked.

"Yes. I am going on an expedition to some ruins in order to solve a problem that is threatening my kingdom."

"What?" Eragon looked around, then said, "Is there someplace I can sleep first? I can barely understand what's going on here…" To make this even more obvious to everyone, he dropped his swords, then fell down when he went to pick them up. This wasn't on purpose, however.

Another royal guard, a Shiny Metagross, poked him. "It appears that the Human has used Rest."

"Hymph. Well, bring him along. We don't have much time." The Princess got up and removed most of her jewels and treasures, revealing that she was a Shiny Pikachu. She still wore her diamond-studded sapphire tiara, however, and also had a yellow electric keyboard strapped to her back. "Carry him. I'll explain to Mulu and the Outsider on the way to the ruins."

* * *

"What's going on?" Eragon came to and looked around. "I didn't pass out, by the way. I kind of just… well… fell over, I guess…" He suddenly looked embarrassed and ran after them.

Mulu gestured to a two-story house. "We'll be staying here tonight. Her Highness forgot to stock up, so she'll be back at the castle packing for us. Emer's already inside." The interior of the apartment was quite plain, especially compared to the castle. It was made of soft mossy wood, which made the building very comfortable. There was a small staircase in the corner that led to the second floor. Emer thought he heard voices coming from up the stairs, but found no one up there upon investigation.

* * *

That night, Emer was telling a ghost story that he heard once. "…And they say that the blind maiden lived in this very apartment. Of course, the Pokemon who told me this story was making it up. He told me so, but I still find it intriguing."

* * *

Eragon decided to get some alone time and was back in the rainforest.

* * *

Suddenly, a Jirachi crashed through the window just as it started storming. She held a grey guitar that looked a little worn. "Whew. That was a close one." She sees Mulu and Emer. "Hey. I'm Marcie."

"Hey, Marcie." Mulu greeted. "It feels kinda weird to meet a non-Shiny here."

"Well, I wasn't born here." Marcie was suddenly serious and a little angry. "Just don't antagonize me, 'kay?"

"Alright." Mulu nodded. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings." She glanced outside and shivered at the sight of the storm.

"It's cool as long as you treat me fairly." Marcie sighed contently as she sat down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eragon was still in the woods when it started raining. "Well, it looks like that was a bad idea… guess I'll just have to wait until somebody comes and finds me…" He found a nice hollow tree to wait in and decided to sleep while he waited for someone to find him.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Emer suddenly got up. "What are we doing? Eragon's still out there, and we're in here exchanging pleasantries! What if the storm gets worse?

"Well, I… I'm afraid of storms…" Mulu shyly whispered. "They terrify me…" Marcie was pretending to fall asleep and succeeded.

Emer sighed. "Alright. If you two don't want to come with, you can stay here." He left the apartment and began searching for Eragon. As he reached the rainforest, a lightning bolt streaked across the sky. Emer looked up and could've swore he saw a black figure in the clouds, but it was an illusion. "We have to hurry… the legends are the only things that can stop the oncoming destruction…"

* * *

As Eragon waited to be found, he took out his violin and began playing a song he heard long ago. He was used to being alone, and the storms that came with loneliness. Emer finally found him after a couple hours of searching and smiled. "There you are! Let's go. The Princess wouldn't be pleased if her escort died." He let out a hollow laugh as he said this, but failed to lift his own mood.

As they ran back to the apartment in the city, they heard heavy metal music playing. "Emer, where is that coming from?"

Emer panted, "No idea." As they entered the apartment, they saw Marcie playing the music. "Apparently she wasn't sleeping…" Emer rolled his eyes. Eragon suddenly yelled, "Stop the music!" Marcie was stunned by this and stopped playing. "Um… okay." It was a long day, so all of them eventually fell asleep. All of them were having unique dreams, but Emer in particular was having a special one. In it, he saw two figures fighting to the death. White and black. Fire and lightning. Good and evil. In the center of the battlefield lay a grey broken heart.

**Thank you all for your patience in waiting for me to publish this chapter. The next one is going to include a treck, a fight, and familiar song. Until next time- see you! ;)**


End file.
